


Midcopse: Keira Metz

by Decorera



Series: Wild Hunt, Wild Nights [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decorera/pseuds/Decorera
Summary: "Friends ... with benefits."





	Midcopse: Keira Metz

“Your fairy tale. Your rules.”  
“Really? Then close your eyes and count to ten.”  
“One, two, three, four, alright that’s enough.”

Geralt lifted his eyes. Nope, no Keira. A small smile lit the witcher’s grim face. So Keira wanted to play? Fine. He always enjoyed a good chase to get the blood running. In fact, Geralt had a bit of a suspicion that Yennifer may have been kissing and telling with her lodge ladies. 

And why shouldn’t she? Yennifer took as many lovers as she pleased; so it pleased Geralt to think that out of all her lovers, he was the one she thought well enough of to boast about to her friends later. The more cynical side of him considered that it might just have been her power over him which gave Yennifer the true pleasure in the tale telling.

Geralt shook his head free of such dismal thoughts and stood from the pretty little table. He lifted his nose to the wind and snorted at his own silliness. All he could smell was the scents from the table: Cinnamon and cloves, shallots and beef, the rich loamy scent of mushrooms, the bitter tang of red wine. He snorted and stepped away from the table into the forest. Ah, there she was. A hint of sweat, a dash of hair tonic, the bitter aftertaste of magical illusion, and a strong whiff of lavender soap: Kiera Metz through and through.

He followed his nose deeper into the woods. Easily enough he found her glove. He knelt to lift it from the ground and the soft velvet dissolved into motes of light at his touch. 

“Oh yeah, illusion. Hmmm”

Geralt cast about to pick up Keira’s trail again and was a little disappointed. She hadn’t tried any tricks or backtracking. Just a straight trail off into the woods. Did she think he was some kind of idiot? The stupidest of witchers could follow this trail blindfolded. Geralt shoved down his disappointment and strolled along the scent trail. Keira was just excited that’s all, he reminded himself. Wanted to get to the good stuff.

He nudged another glove with his boot tip as he passed. It also dissolved into light. The boot he found next did not. “Hmm, where has our Cinderella gone?” he called out teasingly as he crouched to recover the shoe. He looked around quickly to make sure she was not in sight and then stuck his nose deep into her shoe.

Most people considered feet to be dirty, but a witcher was wiser. It was a fact that feet shared the same kind of sweat glands as the armpits and the groin. The scent produced there had a wealth of knowledge for anyone with a keen enough nose to sniff it out. Geralt breathed in deeply.

She hasn’t been eating well, despite her boasting. A faint foul scent indicated Keira had gotten badly ill a month ago but recovered quickly. Geralt could almost taste her city born resistance to illness, but it was clear Keira was not used to the country climate. Desire was deep and heavy: Keira was truly attracted to him but not a whiff of mating scent. No attachments indeed. Unfortunately, there was a heavy layer of deception and a stench of desperation to her scent as well.

Geralt lifted his face and tucked the shoe under his arm. Was the deception just from this little fairytale fantasy? Or was it something more? The desperation: well, he thought he knew. Geralt could see light up ahead so he strolled on down to a lovely little set up: rugs, pillows, candles, a hot water warmer for a little heat, and a beautiful woman stripped down to her lacy underthings. Geralt dumped Keira’s shoe on the pile of discarded clothing and stepped forward to get a better look.

Keira was well worth a few glances but Geralt could see she was shivering in the cool wind off the lake. She was really going all out with this seduction scheme. Why?

“You found me. Congratulations.”

Geralt stepped nearer, “Do I get a prize?”

Keira shrugged nonchalantly, “I’ve nothing on me.” No kidding. Geralt swallowed dryly at the perfectly snug fit of her lingerie. You don’t see stuff like that outside of court ladies. “But I’ll think of something.”

Geralt smiled lightly and stepped closer. The hint of deception had faded a bit with a resurgence of desire. There was nothing Geralt liked better than fulfilling a woman’s desires so he decided to play this fantasy to the letter. Kiera held her ground as he paced closer but she started a little in surprise when Geralt slid to one knee in front of her. Geralt took one pale soft hand into his own and brought it to his lips to kiss. Kiera blushed, a pretty rose in her creamy cheeks, and Geralt hid his grin against her hand.

He turned her hand over, gently brushing his lips in a slow trail over the back of her hand, down her thumb, to lay a soft teasing kiss on the tender flesh of her wrist. Kiera shivered. Geralt looked up at her with as charming a smile as he could manage. 

“My lady, are you not cold?” He laid a daring hand on the outside of her calf and drew it slowly up to her knee. Keira started at the warm touch but recovered enough to send him superior smile.

“Oh, perhaps a trifle.”

Geralt grinned, “Then allow me to warm you.” Keira lifted her chin arrogantly but her pupils dilated with lust and her scent deepened. 

Geralt lay her hand on the side of her neck and then slowly, so she could catch her balance, drew her opposite leg off the ground. Her hand tightened so that he could feel the smooth hardness of her nails along the base of his skull. He settled her cold bare foot on his kneeling leg and stroked both of his hands up from her dainty little ankle, along a thin calf, to smooth up a shapely thigh. His hands rose just high enough to garner a soft inhalation of anticipation from Keira before he changed direction. He chaffed his hand slowly up and down her leg, teasing her with a “gentlemanly” concern for her warmth.

When he slid his hand back down to stroke and warm her foot, Keira gave an impatient huff. “And here I thought chivalry was dead,” she mocked. 

Geralt did his best to look innocent as he stroked teasingly up the back of her leg this time. “You were the one who requested a prince charming.”

Keira blew out an exasperated breath, “Well, I was imagining more of a ‘carries his princess off to his castle’ rather than a courtly … ahhh!” 

Geralt stood and, in the same smooth motion, lifted Keira off her feet with the pure strength of a single arm alone. Keira clutched at his shoulders and her thighs tightened around his thick bicep. Geralt used his other arm to gently curl Keira’s leg around his waist so she was better balanced then simply straddling his arm like a branch. Gravity pulled Keira closer to him and he took great pleasure in nuzzling his face into her silk and velvet covered bosom. Keira let out a startled cry and flinched back only to realize Geralt’s hand on her lower back was as steady as an iron bar.

“Oh my,” Lust deepened Keira’s voice to a purr and she stretched languidly. Her legs squeezed: one around his firm waist, the other curled around his shoulder. Geralt held as steady as a rock. Keira relaxed and began to comb her painted nails through Geralt’s long silver hair. “I had no idea…” Keira simply trailed off as she stoked her hand down over the firm muscles in his neck and shoulders, not quivering a bit despite holding a grown woman aloft.

Geralt rubbed the tip of his nose gently across her soft corset. He traced the delicate patterns of pink velvet flowers and vines painstakingly sewn onto the cream silk. It must have taken a tailor weeks to get every detail sewn just right. Geralt drew his free hand up her back and over her shoulder to play with the pink bows adorning the straps.

“I like these,” he murmured into her soft skin, “Pretty pink bows, very fitting for a princess.” 

Keira shuddered and blinked soft doe eyes down at him. “My fairy godmother thought you might like them, my prince.” Her eyes sparkled with hidden humor even as her lips curled in a satisfied smile.

Geralt ran his lips along the curve of her neck line and enjoyed the juxtaposition of texture; smooth skin making silk seem rough. “Oh?” he questioned, “Your fairy godmother thought I’d be getting a peek at your undergarments during my own ball? You must have a very naughty fairy godmother indeed!”

Keira put on an innocent look, “She told me oh so many things, my prince. Things I had never even dreamed of, even in my innocent maiden dreams.” She turned her head shyly to the side, the very image of a virginal maiden.

Geralt smiled wolfishly. So that was the game she wished to play. Very well. “Then my lady has never had a man touch her? Not even here?” Geralt questioned softly as he ran his hand down over her bosom. He cupped the soft swell of her breast and ran his thumb teasingly over the laces keeping her breasts hidden from him.

Keira sucked in a breath, “N...no. Never.” She gasped as her legs tightened in reaction. Geralt had only the one hand to use but he was clever with those fingers. Quickly he had her corset unlaced and he nosed past the silk to trace the tip of her nipple with his tongue. Keira bucked but could not escape his grasp. 

“My lord, my lord,” she gasped, fully caught in her fantasy. Geralt teased and tortured her; barely even touching her where she desired it most then caressing her so that she gasped and writhed. He stroked and nibbled the soft sensitive skin of her under breast. He rubbed his rough face against her breast bone and licked teasingly at the flush spreading down from her cheeks to her chest. He devoured her nipples, not forgetting to pay more attention to the rosy areola than the tempting points of the nipples themselves. 

When he lifted his head to view his work, a flushed and panting vision hung in his arms. Her corset, long slipped from her shoulders, hung from the corners of her elbows and framed her flushed breasts with their nipples erect and rosy from his attentions. Kiera shuddered and blushed under his gaze. 

“My lady, my pretty lady,” Geralt growled and reached up to grip her perfect blonde hair. ‘Gently’ he reminded himself just in time and fought back his lust. He pulled her down to his lips and felt her shudder and open her mouth eagerly under his assault. The stretch would be too much to hold long so he released her and ran his hand down her back.

“How far will my pretty lady allow me to ravage her in the palace gardens?” Geralt wondered aloud as his hand finally reached that creamy behind which had tormented his thoughts since he had first glimpsed it rising from the pool of bath water. He traced his rough fingers along the lace decorating the creamy skin. “Will you yield even this to your prince’s attentions, headless of who might stumble upon us?”

Keira moaned softly and pressed both of her hands to her flushing face as Geralt’s palm eased its way across her ass, proprietarily feeling the soft skin and inching rough fingers under the edges of the pretty lace panties. “Oh…Oh … Oh yes! Yes, please!” She managed as Geralt’s lips sought out a rosy nipple once more.

Geralt carefully carried the sorceress over to the little love nest she had prepared. He knelt and laid her down as if she weighed no more than goose down. Keira writhed against the soft rugs and looked up at him shyly as he tore the doublet from his chest roughly. He cast it aside and ignored soft light as the charmed garment fading back into his armor. Keira sat up and ran her hands over his broad chest.

“Such muscles, my lord.” She ran her fingers through his chest hair and Geralt shivered. “You held me in your arms as if I weighed only as much as a kitten!” Geralt ran his hands down her trim waist.

“Hmm,” he said teasingly, “Do you weigh more? I didn’t notice.” He leaned forward and kissed her before she could reply. His hands caught up the silk of her hair as he turned and cupped her head as he desired, fully controlling their kisses. Keira melted into him and her hands kept running over his shoulders and biceps as if she truly could not help herself.

Geralt lay her back and opened up his trousers. He gave himself a few strokes, easing the delicious pain of his engorged prick, before he stripped out of the rest of his clothes. Keira watched with wide eyes as he ran his hands up her primly closed legs. “Open for me, my lady. You have nothing to fear.”

Keira blushed and shyly parted her legs. Geralt rewarded her with a hand gliding up to cup her lace covered mound. Keira gasped and her legs began to close but Geralt was too quick. Her legs closed around his waist. She looked up in shock as he pulled her down and up until her pert little ass rested on his knees where he knelt between her spread thighs. Geralt traced his fingers over the patterns in her lace panties; enjoying how Keira blushed as he touched a rose here, a lily there.

“Such a pretty wrapping for such an exquisite gift. Should I play with it more, my lady?” he inquired as he teasingly pressed his finger up; pressing the lace into the soft lips of her pussy. Keira gasped in shock as Geralt teased and toyed with the lips of her pussy and the hidden pearl at its apex. Her rich scent filled the air as a small gush of her slid dampened the lace. Geralt clucked in mock disapproval.

“Now you’ve made your pretty panties all messy. Whatever will the laundress think? Best to take them off so they are not further soiled.”

Geralt pushed her legs up into her chest and slowly dragged the panties up her long legs. He captured them and looked down at her eager form. He waited until she opened her eyes to take a good long smell of her panties. Keira gasped in embarrassed shock and her hand darted down to press at her cunt. Geralt chuckled and quickly tossed the panties aside. He drew her legs apart and settled down on top of her. He propped himself up with one arm while the other he ran teasingly down from her breast to guide her thigh around his waist. Keira bucked under him as he took her lips again.

They writhed against each other for a time. Her soft skin delightful against his harder form. Keira kissed him eagerly, clearly loving their encounter so far. She flushed and bucked as he continued to whisper wicked things in her ear.

“You’ve never had a man between your thighs, have you my sweet lady? Never felt the weight of a man pinning you down? You cannot escape from me or your desires no matter how shyly you turn away.” He slid down to capture her breast in his mouth again. Keira’s cries broke the still night and Geralt could smell her scent growing richer. ‘Almost there,’ he thought and swiftly slid down to bring his mouth to her cunt. Keira cried out in real shock as his tongue slid along her folds. Geralt flinched in shock as her hand gripped his hair and wrenched him away. He looked up at her red face distorted with a grimace.

“Geralt! Whatever were you doing? That is filthy!”

Geralt blinked at her, “No, it isn’t?” but she spoke over his confused complaints.

“That is disgusting. Avan galed!”

Geralt reared back as a taste of mint filled his mouth. Keira nodded firmly. “That’s better.” She released his head and drew him up towards her breast again. Geralt teased at her nipple with his now minty fresh mouth. ‘Ok then. Guess miss fastidious can’t handle having her pussy licked. Weird but fine.’

He kept his mouth firmly occupied with her breasts but slid his free hand down to caress her mound. When she didn’t shove him away, he continued with confidence. His rough fingers slid between slick folds and she gasped and groaned as his fingers rubbed up and down. He spread her lips to feel the press of his cock sliding against her pearl in a lustful rut. As the tempo of her soft cries hastened, he began to rub firm little circles about her pearl. He drove her lust to a fever pitch then slid two fingers deep inside her pussy.

Keira threw her head back in delight as he caressed deep into her passage. He trapped his hand in her pussy with his hips and then began to rut. Keira cried out in surprised delight as he fucked his fingers deeper and deeper into her pussy. 

“Do you like that, princess? Your sweet virgin pussy getting opened up on my fingers? You must like it. There’s no blushing maiden here now, just a woman wracked by need.”

His weight pressed down on her and she dragged his mouth to her neck. Gone indeed was the innocent maiden. Geralt licked and sucked at the offered neck as his hips pounded his fingers into her pussy and the heal of his palm against her pearl.

“Come on, princess. Cum for me. I want to feel you shake apart beneath me.”

Keira threw her arms up above her head as Geralt drove his fingers deeper with every thrust of his cock. She shuddered into completion and he softened the pounding of his hips into gentle massaging circles. His fingers were drenched in her slick. Keira shuddered softly as he sucked a deep red mark into her neck. She panted and drew her hands up his back.

“My goodness! I didn’t believe Yennifer when she said…”

Geralt rolled her on top of him and Keira’s words were cut off as he slid his aching cock deep into her wet cunt. “I don’t want to talk about Yennifer right now,” he growled as he pulled her down to kiss him. He lay back as Keira straightened up, wiggling her hips a little as she settled on his cock.

“Oh god,” she breathed as he planted his feet and began to thrust up into her. Her hands roved all over her body as she shamelessly sought her own pleasure while he took his from her tight hot cunt. He watched avidly as her hands cupped her own breasts; pulling and teasing the nipples, lifting and displaying them to his hungry sight. His hands gripped her ass and pulled her down heavily every time he thrust up.

He eyed her writhing form and then tugged roughly at her ass. Keira shouted as she suddenly fell backward and had to catch herself on her hands. Her annoyed question never made it out of her lips as Geralt’s next thrust hit something inside her that made her whole body quake and quiver. Her cries became sharp and desperate, echoing each of his thrusts. Her knees clenched tightly at his ribs while she threw her head back. Her breasts bounced with each rough thrust until Geralt could barely stand the erotic sight. 

He drove one hand into the crux of her legs to rub frantically at her pearl as he felt his end coming. Keira cried out and shook madly as her pussy clenched tightly around his prick. Her muscles milked the cum right out of him and he groaned lowly as he shot his cum deep into her body. They froze, bodies quivering as the wave of their pleasure shook them. Finally, Keira pulled herself forward and drooped onto Geralt’s chest. She rose up and down with each of Geralt’s heavy pants.

“Lord,” she murmured dazedly, “my weight doesn’t bother you a jot. I may have to find myself a witcher to keep if this is the sort of exuberance I can expect. Definitely one with dark hair though.”

Geralt grunted, “Picky picky picky.”

Keira tossed her hair back and gave him a grin, “Well, yes of course. The prerogative of a princess.”

Geralt laughed and then laughed harder as the sudden jolt of his abdomen sent Keira tumbling off. “So rude!” she exclaimed but smiled as he kept laughing. She stood for a good stretch before she began collecting her undergarments. With an amused look, she tossed his short pants at him and said, “Do stop guffawing and cover yourself. I’ve had quite enough for one night.”

Geralt snorted and pulled on the white shorts. She sauntered by in her lingerie and he tripped her delicately back down to the pillows with him. She enjoyed his kiss for a minute or two before rolling off of him decisively to stare up at the stars.

“Know what they call that constellation in Zerrikania?”

“Dragon something, I bet.”

“No, it has a different name … A bit indecent actually. Lean closer and I’ll whisper it in your ear….

… Egvane navr.”


End file.
